Rise of the Brave Tangled Dragons
by BlakeStitches
Summary: When the Guardians are once again summoned to the North Pole, Jack Frost suddenly finds himself being dragged on the adventure of a life time as North's new invention brings him face-to-face with a dragon-riding viking boy, a stubborn Scottish Princess and a charismatic blonde. As Mother Gothel's worst fear becomes realized, who better to show up than the one and only Boogeyman?
1. Chapter 1

Jack flew over the rooftops of Burgess, a lopsided grin tugging at the corners of his lips. Snow was falling softly over the already-white town, and icicles were hanging from every roof in sight. He landed on the familiar house of the Bennett family and pulled himself into a crouch. His eyes scanned the surrounding streets in hopes of seeing his first ever believer when he got home from school.

Jamie half-walked, half-ran up towards the house, excitedly telling his mother and younger sister Sophie about his day. He glanced at the roof and his face lit up.

"I'll go inside in a second mom." He told her.

"Alright Jamie, but don't be too long." She told him.

Jack hopped off of the house and landed on his feet with a light thud. He straightened up and smiled as Jamie ran over to him, embracing him in a quick hug.

"I knew you'd come." Jamie grinned, "I saw the snow and I knew it was you."

"Of course I'd come! It's been a while; I needed to give my favorite believer a visit." He laughed.

Sophie ran outside, hopping down the porch, her messy blonde hair swinging all over the place.

"Hey Sophie." Jack said, looking down at the tiny little girl. She opened her mouth wide, to reveal she was missing her front tooth.

Jamie smiled. "Oh yeah, Sophie lost a tooth at school today."

Jack crouched down so that he was at the same height as her. "A tooth, huh? You know what that means, right, Sophie?"

"Fairy!" Sophie giggled, jumping up and down.

"That's right. Tooth will be around tonight- I'll tell her to leave something extra special, just for you." He smiled.

For Jack, this was most definitely his favorite part of being a Guardian- hanging out with the kids. He stayed with Jamie and Sophie for a while, wanting to spend as much time with them before he would have to go.

By the time they said their goodbyes, the sun was setting, sending shades of beautiful red and orange over the skies. A few clouds floated overhead and the snow glistened and sheened brightly. Jack stood at the edge of the woods, leaning on his staff. He smiled as he watched his hometown, quiet as people began to head in for the night. The world seemed still as he turned around, walking into the trees as it became darker.

Once he was a bit deeper in, he flew to one of the trees above and landed on a large, sturdy branch. He sat down and smiled up at the moon, shining brightly above his head.

"Hey old friend." He murmured to himself. It was then, gazing at the sky, that he noticed them- what most people would call the Northern lights. A small frown appeared on his face. He'd heard what that meant; all of the Guardians were being summoned to meet at the North Pole.

Jack hopped onto his feet and looked towards the town. "Wind! To the North pole!" He shouted. The air around him started to move, and snowflakes shifted through the air. The current got stronger, and he was lifted into the sky, speeding off towards North's headquarters.

Jack was always slightly dazed when walking into the toyshop. He grinned sheepishly at Phil the yeti, and looked around. Elves ran around at his feet, little gremlin-like creatures in pointy red hats, carrying buckets of paint the same size as them and getting, as North would say, "under boot." Big Yeti's worked tirelessly at different stations, some working with wood and others sewing together dolls. There were flying toys in the air, driving toys on the ground, and the giant red room was filled with splashes of all different colors.

He hadn't necessarily needed to take the route he had taken, but he always liked to take a look at the shop when he had the chance. It never looked the same as it had the day before; new and different toys were always being made.

He, as usual, was the last one of the five to arrive. Bunnymund didn't look very pleased to be there, he was standing in the corner tapping his foot, arms crossed. Sandy stood nearby him, looking like he was going to fall asleep standing up. Tooth was instructing the minifairies- he smiled slightly, knowing she never stopped working- and North had a very anxious look on his face. They all turned to look at him as he entered the room.

"You're late." Bunnymund deadpanned, looking grumpy as ever.

"Sorry rabbit, some of us actually have _jobs_ to do right about now." Jack rolled his eyes at the Pooka. "We don't all work one week out of the year."

Bunny gritted his teeth in annoyance, and before he had the chance to reply, North stepped in. "Jack! It's good to see you!" The jolly old man exclaimed, holding his arms out in front of him, a thick Russian accent emerging from his mouth.

"So, what's this all about?" Bunny asked, turning to look at him.

North's face lit up, excitement practically glowing off of him. "I have _very _big news! I have made great discovery!"

Tooth tuned in, looking away from her fairies. She looked like she hadn't gotten much sleep recently- Ever since they had defeated Pitch, she had been working extra hard in order to catch up on all the work she had fallen behind on. "Big news?" She asked.

"Yes!" North smiled, putting his hands on his hips. Then, his face turned slightly more serious. "I think it is good news, however, I cannot be sure." He walked over to where something large and mechanical stood, covered by a thin grey blanket.

"I have been working on this new machine, and recently I have barely been leaving my workshop because of it. We're beginning to fall off schedule, but now that it is finished, I should be able to design some more toys."

He took hold of the cloth, pulling it off and unveiling his new invention. It was made of metal, and it was in the shape of a cube. It was huge- It looked large enough for many people to fit inside. Wires of all different shapes and colors stuck out of the sides, and bolts lined the sides. There were various gears sticking out of it, though Jack couldn't tell if they had a purpose or were just for decoration.

He flew around the metal contraption, taking a look at it from all different angles. "What does it do?" He asked blankly, an eyebrow raised.

"I am not completely sure." North replied.

"You called us here for _this?_" Bunny growled, gesturing to the machine, "and you don't even know what it _does?_"

"That's what I need all of your help to figure out." North told him.

"What if it doesn't _do _anything? It looks like a big hunk a' metal to me!" Bunny snapped, cautiously hitting it with one of his furry feet.

While the two bickered on, Jack landed down so that he was standing on two feet. He stepped towards a large door at the back of North's invention. He reached for the handle and dragged it open, stepping inside of it. There were buttons all along the wall, and diagrams were piled neatly in the corner. There was a steering wheel and brake at one side, as well as what resembled a gear shift beside it.

Curiosity taking over him, he pulled on the lever. The door was pulled shut and locked behind him.

"Jack, wait, what are you doing?!" He heard Tooth's voice shout from outside the box.

He looked at the door, locked behind him. "Well, no going back now." He murmured to himself. He pressed the first button he saw, and the box seemed to lurch forward. Jack slammed against the wall, the air getting sucked out of him, and he struggled to find his footing. He grabbed onto the first thing he could, and the steering wheel lurched left. As panic suddenly took over him, he started pressing a bunch of buttons in hopes that something would happen.

The machine landed with a thud- And so did Jack. He groaned, pulling himself upwards. Slowly, the door began to unlock, and then open. Sunlight filtered through the door and he had to cover his eyes. As they adjusted to the light, he took a step forward and out of the box.

In front of him stood a very confused brown haired boy and the largest lizard he'd ever seen.

/Hey everyone, the name's Stevie! This is my first story here on FanFiction. I'm still generally new at writing fanfictions, so don't expect them to be perfect- I'm more used to writing my own characters, so I apologize in advance if anyone appears OOC. Well, I hope you enjoy the story! Oh, and Happy Easter. :)

-Stevie


	2. Chapter 2

Jack stared at the scene in front of him. The boy had brown hair that was just long enough to fall into his green eyes, and his face was covered in freckles. He was generally small in stature and Jack was significantly taller than him. His clothes reminded Jack somewhat of what he might have worn in colonial times, but the only thing that really stood out about this boy was his prosthetic leg made out of wood and metal.

Then, there was the beast beside him. If Jack didn't know any better, he would've said it was a dragon. It wasn't as large as you would think when someone said the word "Dragon", but it was still quite big nonetheless. It had shiny black scales covering its body, and its face was surprisingly cute. Its eyes were big, round and curious, and they were a green that matched the boy's. Its wings were draped lazily on the ground beside it.

Its eyes squinted, and it arched its back and raised its wings defensively. It bared its teeth and gave a low growl.

Jack held his hands out in front of him. "H-hold on, hold on, no need to get defensive." He said quickly.

The boy leaned on the dragon, pure shock on his face. His hand moved towards the inside of his vest, and Jack noticed a flash of silver- assumably, a knife.

"Who _are_ you?" The boy asked him, pulling a brave face.

For a second he panicked, not sure what to say. Then he realized something- This boy could _see _him. Although he looked to be a teenager, he still believed.

"My name is Jack." He replied.

"Where did you come from?"

Jack leaned on his staff and frowned thoughtfully. "Well, my hometown is called Burgess, but I just came here from the North Pole. I'm not exactly sure _how _I got here, or where I am, but I can assure you I mean you and your pet no harm."

"You're on the island of Berk." He replied, and gave a quick glance at the dragon, which immediately dropped his defensive stance. "And my _pet _has a name. This is Toothless."

_Toothless. _Jack rolled the name around in his head a bit. It had certainly seemed to him that this thing had teeth.

"And what about you? Do _you _have a name?" Jack asked.

Before he had a chance to reply, Toothless stepped forwards. Jack tightened his hands on his staff, and it growled slightly.

"He'll only trust you if you drop your weapon." The boy told him. Jack looked at him incredulously- _He _would only trust _him?_

He gave an exasperated sigh, and reluctantly dropped his staff to the side. Close enough that he would be able to grab it if he needed to fly away quickly, but far off enough to keep the dragon from attacking him.

The dragons ears perked up and he moved forwards again. He had to admit, it was a lot cuter than you'd expect a dragon to be. Jack took a cautious step backwards, but it paid no mind.

"H-Hey!" He exclaimed as Toothless bumped his head into his chest, sniffing around. He pulled his head back and gave a disappointed little huff before returning to the side of his owner. He sat down beside the boy, eyeing Jack curiously.

"Well, Toothless seems to trust you. I guess you can't be _that _dangerous." The boy replied, raising his hand to the dragon and scratching behind its ear. He turned back to Jack and said, "My name is Hiccup."

He still seemed slightly cautious- and really, he had reason to be- but he took his hand away from the knife in his vest and took a few steps closer to Jack.

"What _is _that thing?" He asked, pointing to North's invention.

Jack turned and stared at it. Sunlight shined overtop of it, making the snow around them shimmer. Before replying he took a moment to look at his surroundings. There were natural stone walls surrounding them, and it looked like a forest was above them. It was snowing slightly out. There was a frozen lake a few meters away, and some trees and boulders here and there. The snow around them was littered with footprints, both human and beast, and it looked like Toothless and Hiccup came here often.

"I'm not really sure." He replied, "A… Friend of mine invented it, and he wanted help figuring out what it did. I climbed inside of it, and somehow, I ended up here."

Hiccup walked towards it, and put his hand on the door. Jack stood back and watched as he walked around it, a hand on his chin and an eyebrow raised. He took a step inside of it.

"Um, I'd be careful." Jack told him, "Don't press any buttons or pull any levers. That's how I ended up here in the first place."

Hiccup turned to look at him. "You _actually_ started pressing buttons? Isn't that the number one thing they tell you _not _to do when you find some sort of big scary invention?"

"What? I was curious!" Jack defended himself.

Jack sat on the ground as Hiccup looked over the machine, and Toothless walked forwards and sat beside him. He looked up at the giant dragon. He'd wondered about creatures like this before. After all, when you're a magical being yourself, you tend to wonder what other things exist out there.

The dragon moved forwards and sniffed him again. He pulled his head back and cocked it to the side, looking him up and down. He gave a small snort, and then looked towards Hiccup. He made a small squealing noise, but his owner ignored him, intrigued by the giant contraption Jack had come along with. Toothless could tell there was something about him… Something that made him different from all the other humans.

"There are plans here."

Jack looked up. He raised himself from the ground and walked over to Hiccup. "Plans?"

Inside North's invention, Hiccup sat on the ground, shifting through a bunch of piles of paper. His eyebrows were furrowed as he concentrated on the blueprints in front of him.

"Yes, plans. Whoever your friend is, he left all the plans and diagrams for the machine inside of it."

All of a sudden, Jack was interested. He sat down beside Hiccup. Toothless poked his head inside; wanting to know what was going on.

"They're very advanced compared to what I'm used to, but I might be able to figure them out." Hiccup told him.

"Really? You'd be willing to help me just like that?" Jack asked.

The freckle-faced kid eyed him suspiciously, but then said, "I guess." He shrugged, "You're all alone here. I know what that's like, and I can imagine you want to get home. So, I'll help you."

He stood up and walked towards the door. Toothless backed up, and Jack followed him out of the machine.

"But not yet." Hiccup said.

"Not yet?" Jack asked, "What do you mean 'not yet'?"

Hiccup pulled himself on top of Toothless, sitting on the dragon quite comfortably. "Toothless here and I need to get back to our village. We've been gone for a while, and it's getting late. People will get suspicious if we're gone too long."

Jack smirked. "Are you known for getting in trouble often?"

"Only sometimes." Hiccup replied with a grin. "Stay here- we'll come back in the morning. Come on bud, let's go." He said to his dragon, patting him on the side of the head. Toothless turned his head slightly and looked up at him; he opened his mouth and gave a small trill before turning and taking off.

Jack watched as the two of them flew off into the distance, and then looked at the setting sun. He picked up his staff and walked into the machine. He sat down and pulled his knees up to his chest, lying down, his head buzzing with questions. He put his head against the ground, and heard a small chirp of discomfort.

He lifted his head, and out from under his hood crawled a little fairy who looked quite disgruntled. Jack blinked in surprise.

"Baby Tooth!" He exclaimed, holding out his hand for her to climb onto. He brought her close to his face and asked, "Have you been there the whole time?"

She nodded her head, and Jack laughed. _Well, at least I'm not _completely _alone, then._ He thought to himself miserably.

"Come on; let's try to get some sleep." He told her, and put his head back down onto the floor of North's invention. Baby Tooth padded into the pocket of his hoodie, and he felt herself curl up into a little ball.

He sighed quietly as he wondered what exactly had happened today. Most of all, he wondered how this boy had seen him. It could only mean one thing; that he believed in Jack Frost… Yet he was older than most people who believed, and he hadn't recognized him.

_I can figure this all out in the morning. _He told himself. For now, he decided, he would just try to get some rest.


	3. Chapter 3

North's invention started glowing from the outside, and with a large flash, it was gone, leaving the Guardians standing completely dumbstruck as it took Jack Frost with it. Sandy rubbed his eyes, and Tooth's jaw dropped slightly. Bunnymunds arms were still crossed, but his eyes were wide as he stared where the machine had been just a few seconds prior. North, on the other hand, wore a large grin on his face.

Bunnymund stared at him. "_Why _are you smiling?! Your bloody invention just disappeared with Jack inside of it!"

"Why, because it's all a part of the plan." North told him plainly.

"_What _plan, North? What are we missing here?" Tooth asked him, her voice laced with concern and annoyance.

He walked towards the giant window on the ceiling, and looked up at the night sky. Moonlight poured across the Globe, and little lights shined brightly, reflecting in the old man's eyes. Stars were littered across the sky.

"Man in moon." He replied simply, then continued, "He called upon me many weeks ago, and told me to make invention."

_So, you _do _know what it does?_ Asked Sandy, through a variety of different pictures he made above his head using his dreamsand.

"Not exactly, Sandy." North sighed, turning back to look at them once again. "I know that it will bring Jack to three other's- Three that he's destined to meet. That is what Manny told me would happen, however I do not know _how _he will come to meet him, or why he must."

Bunnymund thought for a moment. "In that case, why didn't you just tell him that in the first place?"

"Jack cannot know he is supposed to do this. Manny says he must figure everything out on his own." North replied.

The room was quiet as they all thought about what North had said. Who were these three mysterious people? Why did he have to meet him, and why did he have to do it alone, without their help?

"What if the machine didn't work properly?" Tooth asked quietly, "What if he's just… gone?"

"I do not know." North said grimly, "All we can do now is wait and see what happens."

_Darkness. _That's all there was, and that's all there had been for weeks. The only light source anywhere was the little lights that covered the Globe, taunting him, not as bright as the one's at the North Pole but still bright enough to aluminate the room. Black sand covered the floors, beautiful and evil and dirty. There was no light from above. All of the entrances and exits had been closed, blocked off by the Guardians.

Pitch Black lay in the midst of it all. His clothes were torn up, his eyes shut. Bones stuck out from his skin, aching to climb out of his body and across the floors of his lairs. If he were to open his eyes, you'd see that the normally bright yellow of his iris's had become dull, clouded over, and sick-looking. His once shiny hair had become dull and brittle. His breath smelled of bile, and his skin was even more ashen and dead than it had been before.

He was completely and utterly alone.

This is what had become of Pitch Black. The notorious and feared Boogeyman, had been defeated by a fat old man and a few kids. He was weak, weaker than he'd been in a long time, and there was nothing he could do about it. His Night Mares had dragged him down into his own lair and fed off of him for days, tearing him apart from the inside out. His own creations, his followers, had turned on him and backfired completely. But then again, he should have seen that coming. They fed off of any sense of fear they could find; it didn't matter if it was from an enemy, a stranger or their own leader.

Eventually, they had gotten bored and hungry. He'd stopped being so afraid; it had become more routine than anything and they had found their own way out. Most of them, at least- some hadn't been able to escape, and soon found themselves crumbling into nothing more than ordinary sand.

Pitch Black opened his eyes. He saw a stream of light falling on the floor in front of him. He looked towards a set of stairs that had once leaded to one of the entrances, and saw a small hole forming. It was just a small one, but it was still something.

He dragged himself to his feet; pain filling every step as he slowly lurched forwards. He put his hand on his stomach, using the wall to prop himself up as he inched closer to the hole. In order to climb the stairs he had to get on all fours, dragging himself forwards.

Once he finally reached the top, he looked outside the hole, to see the ground above him. He clawed at the dirt, using every last bit of energy within him to try and escape this hell he'd been stuck in for so long.

His arm burst through the ground, like a zombie trying desperately to get out of its grave. He made the hole bigger and bigger still, until he was finally able to pull himself through. He stayed there for a while, gasping for air as he lay on the ground. He looked up to see the town of Burgess in front of him, out past the woods where he was. He pulled himself to his feet and stared.

If he could just make it to the town, then he'd be able to find fear somewhere. He could make himself _strong _again. Perhaps not as strong as he was before, but enough to get himself on his feet again. A grin fell onto his thin lips as he thought about the Guardians. The ones who had put them there in the darkness for all that time- Not just now, but for _centuries_.

He took a few steps forwards, testing the waters. He leaned on trees, but he could already sense fear within the city. A man was walking along the streets all alone, in the middle of the night, with a fear of the dark hot on his trail. A woman screamed as she showered, seeing a spider to her left. A child stared at the shadows looming in his closet as he tried to fall asleep. None of them were especially grand fears, but by this point, he would take anything.

He had made his escape from the dark, and when he gained his strength back, it would be time to pay the Guardians a visit. With a new motive in mind, he stumbled towards Burgess, a lust for revenge filling him- And he knew exactly how he could get it.

The last light.


	4. Chapter 4

Hiccup ran his hand through his hair, frustrated. He was struggling to understand how this machine was made. He had never seen anything like it before, all of the blueprints were extremely advanced in comparison to the thing's he had invented himself. At first he had been excited to work on it, but there were parts of it he didn't understand and it was written in a language he didn't know. So far he had been able to work out some of it, and he had written it on a separate piece of paper for later reference.

He picked up one of the blueprints. He propped it up beside the wall and reached down to get another one, before he shot his head back up and took a second look- This blueprint, and this part of the wall- they matched. He cautiously placed his hand on the wall. There was a square, about the size of the average drawer in a wardrobe. There was a small handle on the side of it, and according to the blueprints, it _was _like a drawer of some sort.

Hiccup tugged on the handle, and the compartment slid open. Out of it rolled a few shiny, round objects that looked like they were made out of glass. He picked one of them up and immediately recognized it to be a snow globe. The top and the bottom were both painted red, with a gold rim. They had little ornate decorations painted on them, though he didn't know what any of them were. The large middle section of the globes were surrounded by glass, and the center didn't really have anything in it. It was just a small, snowy setting, with snow gently drifting down, appearing out of nowhere. It was a blurry picture, and he could barely make out one snow flake from the other when it reached the ground. When it was still in the air, however, he was able to look at each snow flake individually. The most amazing part, he thought, was that he never saw one flake fall that looked exactly like another one.

It was then that he noticed another drawer, right beside the previous one. He placed the snow globes back inside the drawer and closed it, then pulled the blue print away and opened the other one. Nothing rolled out of it this time. There were still many snow globes, but it was different than before. There were only six of them, placed there firmly, and Hiccup was unable to take any of them out. It looked like there had been a place for a seventh globe, right at the front, but it was no longer there.

He could only see the tops of the globes. The second globe was a green-blue type of color, and what Hiccup thought looked like blue fire. In the third spot, the top was painted purple, with a sun in the middle. The fourth globe was black, and he immediately recognized a painting of one of Toothless's bright green eyes. Then there was a green-blue one again, another purple one, and finally, the seventh globe. It was the same color as Jack's hoodie, and had a painting of a snow flake on it.

Hiccup pieced it together in his mind. Somehow, these snow globes had helped Jack get here. The first space, in the second drawer, the one that was empty, had probably been one of the snow globes with a dragon eye on it. It was a pattern. Black, Blue-Green, Purple, Black, Blue-Green, Purple, and then finally, there was a Blue globe at the end of it.

When Jack had entered the machine, he had probably triggered something. He had pressed a button that made the machine start- And that snow globe had somehow taken him here. Or, at least, it was something like that. Now, Hiccup just needed to understand what the snow globes _did. _

He closed the second drawer and opened the first one, grabbing one of the loose snow globes. He stepped outside of the machine, and looked at Jack, who was sitting beside Toothless and eating some of the bread Hiccup had brought him.

Jack looked up as Hiccup headed towards him. His eyes widened with recognition and slight panic when he saw the snow globe in the Viking's hand.

Hiccup sat down in front of him and asked, "Hey, do you know what this thing is? There's a whole bunch of them in there."

"Uh… Well, it looks like one of my friend's snow globes." He replied.

"Does he collect them or something?" Hiccup asked, raising an eyebrow and looking into the globe.

Jack laughed quietly to himself and said, "Yeah, you could say that."

"Why would he just… Leave a bunch of them inside the machine?" Hiccup wondered aloud. He pulled his knees close to himself and lifted the globe to his eyes, peering inside of it curiously.

Jack's eyebrows furrowed, as if he was thinking, before he cautiously replied, "…It could have something to do with how I got here, if there are a bunch of them in there." He nodded towards the machine.

"What do you mean?" Hiccup asked, looking up at him.

Jack sighed and looked towards the lake. He raised his arm, scratching behind his neck, and told him, "They're portals. You say the name of wherever you want to go, and it'll take you there."

Hiccup raised an eyebrow and looked at him incredulously, "You're kidding. Right?"

"Nope." Jack laughed, snatching the globe from Hiccup. "Watch, I'll show you."

He stood up, and Hiccup did the same. Jack leaned on his staff with one arm, a mischievous grin on his face as he held the globe in one hand. Toothless opened one eye to watch him curiously, having been taking a nap as Hiccup looked at the blueprints and Jack filled himself up with bread.

Jack pulled the globe to his face, and said, "Hiccup's house."

"W-Wait, what?" Hiccup exclaimed.

Jack threw the globe in front of them, and a giant portal opened, colors swirling all around. "Come on!" He shouted, grabbing Hiccup by the arm and dragging him through the portal.

The two teenage boys crash-landed in the middle of Hiccup's house. Jack quickly stood up, brushing some dirt off of his pants and looking around the place. He staggered for a second. The walls made of wood and the animal skins here and there reminded him of the home from his memories. He quickly regained his stature and forced a grin onto his face.

"It's a bit more rustic than I had expected." He smirked.

Hiccup had made his way back onto his feet, and his head jerked towards Jack, "What do you mean, _rustic?" _He asked, and then shook his head. "Whatever. Just… What just happened? Never mind, I'll ask questions _later, _for now we have to get you out of here before-"

"Hiccup, I'm back!" Came a loud, rumbling voice from outside, with a strong Scottish accent.

"U-uh, hi, dad!" Hiccup shouted back as someone fiddled with the door handle, panic clear as day in his expression. "You! Get upstairs!" He whispered loudly, shoving Jack up the stairs and into his room, and not a second too soon.

The door opened, and Hiccup whipped around to face his father. "H-how was hunting?"

"Oh, it was alright. Thornado managed to help us catch a lot of fish." He told his son, dropping a bag of fish onto the table as spoke. He turned to look at Hiccup. "Where's Toothless? Is he up in your room?" The large man asked, walking to the foot of the stairs to peer into Hiccup's room.

Hiccup jumped in front of his dad, blocking his view. "Uh, no, he just went out… for… a walk, or something."

"All by himself?" He asked, raising a bushy eyebrow.

"Yeah, I mean, even _dragons_ need alone time sometimes, dad." Hiccup laughed nervously. His father seemed to drop the subject, and he gave a sigh of relief.

Jack poked his head out of the room, watching Hiccup talk to his father. He was huge- How did Hiccup end up being so scrawny? He turned his head to look around the room. There was a small, very uncomfortable looking bed right in the middle, and a square stone he was guessing Toothless slept on. He walked towards a small desk, and looked at a book that was there.

It was pretty thick, but as he opened it he realized it was mostly drawings. Diagrams, of other dragons. _So Toothless isn't the only one, then. _He thought to himself as he flipped through the book. He tried to read it a few times, but he didn't understand any of what was written. It was in some weird Viking-language.

He looked up at the window, and took a few paces towards it. He stared up at the sky, watching the moon. It looked like it was smirking slightly.

"You have something to do with this, don't you?" He sighed, running a hand through his hair. He turned around, hearing footsteps. Hiccup entered the room, looking pretty exasperated. Jack felt kind of bad for him. He had managed to drag the younger boy into a huge mess, and he had no idea how to get either of them out of it.

"My dad doesn't seem too suspicious." Hiccup said quietly. "Now would you _please _explain to me just what in Thor's name is going on?" He asked, sounding confused and annoyed.

Jack looked down. He knew he was going to have to tell Hiccup who he was, but he had been enjoying being just another ordinary kid for the time being… Well, as ordinary as you can be when you show up in some sort of giant mechanical transport system.

"Fine. I'll explain to you what's going on." Jack murmured, and Hiccup let out a small sigh of relief. "But not just yet."

"What do you mean, 'not just yet'?" Hiccup growled.

Jack sniggered slightly, and took another step towards the window. He jumped out of it, and Hiccup's eyes widened. He ran over, looking out to see where the white-haired boy had fallen.

"I'll explain, but I'll explain tomorrow morning." Yelled a voice from above.

Hiccup's head shot up, and his mouth gaped as he stared at Jack, floating in front of the moon. "You can _fly?_" He shouted, smacking a hand onto his forehead. "Just who the hel _are_ you?"

"I'm Jack." The boy grinned. "Jack Frost."

/Hello everyone! Where'd you all come from? :o I didn't expect to actually have people reading this, to be honest. ^^" But, I'm glad people are enjoying it!

Oh, and just a note- When Hiccup say's "Who the hel are you", it's not a misspelling. The Norse hell is called helheim, hel for short, which is where the English "hell" actually came from. However, feel free to correct me on this if I'm wrong- I'm not exactly what I'd call an expert on the subject. If you see any other mistakes, please point those out too! All constructive criticism is welcome. :)

Speaking of which, is it feeling too rushed to anyone? I feel as if I'm making some parts happen too quickly. Thanks for any input!

-Stevie


	5. Chapter 5

Pitch Black slunk into the shadows, hiding away at the North Pole. North, Bunnymund, Tooth and Sandy had all gathered, though Jack was not there. He didn't plan on making an appearance just yet, however he wished to know what was going on in the world of the Guardians. The four seemed solemn, and they were not talking.

_Something is wrong._ He thought to himself with a grin. _Perhaps it will make for a good opportunity in the near future._

He slid closer to Tooth in order to get a better look at the situation. She was sitting on the ground in front of the fireplace, looking quite sad. It was _adorable, _the small hints of fear coming off of her. The rabbit was standing by the window, looking out at the snow and blowing wind, his arms crossed as he brooded. Sandy was gone for the moment, off giving good dreams to the children of the world. He frowned at the thought.

The room was mostly dark, lit up only by the fire, giving Pitch a good advantage. North was not here, he was in his office, and the air in the room was tense as both the Tooth Fairy and the Easter Bunny sank deeper and deeper into their own thoughts. It was too quiet without the usual winter Guardian of fun.

Pitch wondered briefly where Jack was. Realizing it might have something to do with Tooth's state, he focused in on what was making her shrink timidly as she sat. He breathed her fear in, and in his head, an image appeared, completely made up of shadows.

There was a large machine, with gears and bolts sticking out of it. All five of them were there. Jack Frost stepped towards the machine and entered it, and with a flash of light, he was completely gone.

Pitch raised a non-existent eyebrow, confusion clouding his gaze. Clearly, something had happened to the Guardian, though he had no idea what that could be. However, it wasn't as it would be the first time Frost had gotten himself into trouble. He was stupid that way, his hot-headedness always got in the way of his decision making.

Tooth looked up and turned to look at Bunny. "Do you think he's okay?" she asked quietly.

Bunnymund jumped slightly at the sound of her voice. "I'm sure he's fine, mate." He murmured, giving her a warm smile. "He knows how to take care of himself."

Tooth nodded, sighing slightly. "I wish we at least knew where he was."

"I'm sure he'll be back soon, and then he can tell us all about it." Bunnymund told her, putting a hand on her shoulder.

The door opened and North walked in, Sandy followed closely behind, having done a sufficient job with the dreams for the night. As much as none of them wanted to admit it, they had more pressing matters right now than their usual jobs as Guardians.

"We have been working on blueprints." North told them, holding up a little booklet he held in one hand and shutting the door with the other.

Tooth's wings started fluttering and she raised herself off the floor. "Do you know where he is?" She asked quickly.

Pitch watched as Bunnymund pulled himself to his feet. The rabbit's ears twitched, and he sniffed the air. He turned around and looked into the shadows. He held his breath as Bunny looked directly at him, not daring to move. He let out a quick sigh as relief as he looked back towards North.

"No. We do not know where Jack is." North replied, and, seeing the look of disappointment on Tooth's face, continued, "I am sorry, Tooth."

"Did you find anything out, then?" Asked Bunnymund.

North nodded, "As I told you all earlier, the machine that took Jack away was filled with many of my snow globes. Clearly, this means he was transported somewhere, but the machine was much more complex than that."

Bunnymund listened intently before asking, "Do the snow globes have a destination?"

"Some of them do." North replied, "I do not know where, however I was given three names to tell the globes. Hiccup Horrendous Haddock the third, Merida Dunbroch, and Rapunzel Gothel."

Pitch ran the names through his head. _Hiccup, Merida and Rapunzel. _He recognized them from somewhere. Perhaps he had given them nightmares before, caused them fear of some sort? He narrowed his eyes as they began to become clear in his mind. For a second, he stood there, confused. How was it possible that Jack could come to meet these three? What exactly did this machine do…?

"I think I have determined what my invention does." North sighed. He put a hand on his forehead. There were bags under his eyes, as he had stayed up all night trying to piece together where Jack had been sent. Although there hadn't been much progress in that area, he _had _figured out a crucial part to the puzzle.

"My machine has sent Jack to a different dimension." North finally finished. The room was silent as everyone took this in.

"How is that possible?" Tooth asked quietly, her eyebrows furrowed. She looked up at North, "Are you sure?"

"Fairly." He replied, looking out the window.

Pitch slunk away from the scene. He now had a nice picture of what was going on, and he now had the upper hand as he began to put a plan together in his mind. He grinned as he jumped from shadow to shadow, heading back to his lair underneath Burgess. He had been waiting for something like this to pop up.

The way that the Boogeyman worked was slightly different from the Guardians. They were stuck here, in this world. He, however, possessed the power of leaping into different dimensions- The same way that he would leap from one shadow to another. Thanks to this, he knew of many more people than the Guardians did. Hiccup, Merida and Rapunzel were all names he recognized well. As with all the people in his home dimension, he knew everyone's greatest fear… And this gave him a great advantage as he thought about these three teenagers', and more importantly, the people that surrounded them.

He would bide his time. He didn't want to rush things, they needed to develop naturally. Now that he had an idea where Jack Frost was, he would also be able to follow his tracks for a while, and keep an eye on him for when it was his turn to make a move.

Oh yes, Pitch had a plan in his head, and a magnificent one at that.

/Hi everyone! I'd like to apologize for the shortness of this chapter. ;_; (Come to think of it they've all been pretty short so far, though not as short as this one.) The next chapter is going to be a LOT longer, and they will be from there on out. (or at least I'm hoping)

I also want to tell you guys how much I'm loving reading all of your reviews! They make me so happy. cx It's nice to have so much support already, when I'm only writing my first ever fanfiction.

Have a wonderful day, you guys! 3


	6. Chapter 6

Hiccup lugged a bag of food behind him, carrying it along for Jack. He had figured it would probably be a few days until he was able to figure out how to work the machine, if he was lucky, so instead of sneaking a little bit of food out every day he was just going to bring a lot of it at once. Normally Toothless would've been helping him out a bit, but since the Night Fury couldn't fly on his own, he had been stuck at Raven Point with Jack overnight.

Hiccup had told his dad he was going out to look for his dragon, who hadn't returned, and that the bag was full of fish for Toothless to have a snack. He had passed Astrid on his way and given her the same explanation. She had offered to come help him, but he came up with a quick excuse and hurried on his way before anyone else could spot him. He didn't want anyone finding out about Jack. Vikings were… tricky people. He wasn't sure how they would react to a magical boy and a strange invention showing up in the middle of the woods, especially after how they had first reacted to Toothless.

He hadn't gotten any sleep last night. He had been awake the whole time, trying to put things together in his head, and still recovering over the fact that Jack's last name was Frost. Everything had happened all at once. It was giving him a headache just thinking about it.

All he had to do now was figure out how to get Jack home. If he could just figure out the blueprints it wouldn't be too hard, but he had never seen anything like these. There were parts inside of the machine he had never even imagined, and he had no idea what they did. There was also the fact that he had only just realized, for obvious reasons, that the invention could contain magic. There were already the snow globes, who knew what other enchanted objects might be inside of it?

Hiccup stopped for a second and leaned against a tree. He wondered briefly what would happen if he stopped going. He could retrieve Toothless today, then walk away and stay away from Raven Point for months to come. Sure, he might have to deal with a few issues in the future, but for the time being he could stop this madness.

He was back in the pattern he had been in when he first met Toothless. Hiding behind the backs of the people in his village, keeping a terrible secret from everyone just to protect someone he cared about.

Hiccup sighed, knowing it was true. Over the past few days he had begun to care about Jack. In a different world, maybe they could've been friends, but clearly it would be a little bit difficult to manage a friendship like that. He picked up his feet and began to trudge on through the snow, knowing he couldn't abandon him like that.

Jack watched the dragon in front of him breathing in and out. Toothless was asleep. Jack, on the other hand, hadn't been able to get any rest. The past few days had been completely insane. By this point, he was beginning to get a little homesick. Granted, he was already a bit of a wanderer to begin with, but he never really left Burgess for more than a few days at a time.

He wasn't sure what today was going to be like. He knew that Hiccup would probably return in order to get Toothless, but he didn't know what it would be like between them at the moment. He hadn't stayed long enough the previous night in order to see Hiccup's reaction to him being… Well, Jack Frost.

When he had returned alone last night, Toothless hadn't been happy. He figured the creature had grown accustomed to sleeping inside most nights, and it had been a cold one. The two of them had mostly been ignoring each other.

Jack turned to look behind him, hearing rustling noises. Hiccup stepped inside the hollow, carrying a large bag behind him. The Night Fury's ears perked up, hearing his owner step in, and he let out an annoyed squeal.

"Sorry, bud." Hiccup muttered with a sheepish grin, walking over to the dragon and patting him on the head. He pulled out a fish from the bag, handing it to Toothless, and then turned to look at Jack. "Hey."

"Hey." Jack said quietly.

Hiccup held up the bag and spoke, "I brought you some food."

"Oh, thanks." Jack responded, standing up and walking over to them. "You don't seem as shocked about any of this as I thought you would." He continued, rummaging through the bag of food.

"About what? You being Jack Frost?"

"Yeah."

Hiccup grinned, "No one lives on an island as cold as Berk without believing in Jack Frost."

Jack gave a small laugh, then realized, "Wait, so… Does that mean I could walk through your village, and everyone would be able to _see _me? Young or old?"

"Of course they would. Why wouldn't they?" Hiccup asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Oh, well… For people like me, and like my friend, we're only seen by others if they believe in us." Jack said, running a hand through his hair.

"Really?" He asked, and Jack nodded. "In that case, yeah… I guess most people would be able to see you."

Jack's eyes widened slightly, and a smile crossed his face. "Then what are we waiting for?" He asked, and started heading towards the nearest crack in the wall.

Toothless's eyes opened, and his head shot up. Memories flashed through his head, of what had happened when the villagers first saw him. They didn't react well to newcomers, especially not newcomers who were _different._ He scrambled to his feet and ran over to Jack. He stood in front of the boy, blocking his path, and let out a small growl. _You're not going anywhere. _

"Toothless is right." Hiccup called, running to catch up with the two. "It's not safe for you to go into the village."

"What? Why not?" Jack asked, raising an eyebrow.

Hiccup sighed and put a hand behind his head, looking away. "They're not really… The kind of people who would react well to seeing you."

Jack leaned on his staff. "Oh, come on. I'm sure it'd be fine."

"N-No, no, I'm pretty sure it would be better if you just stayed put." Hiccup explained quickly. "Why do you want to go there so badly, anyway?"

Jack furrowed his eyebrows. Why did he want to go there so badly? For centuries, no one had been able to see him. Sure, people were beginning to believe in him now, but it had taken a long time. He wanted to be able to walk through the village, and say hi to everyone, and have them say hi back- but he didn't want Hiccup to know that.

He forced a grin on his face and explained, "Because I'm _bored! _I've been stuck here for days, all by myself while you try to figure out those blueprints." It wasn't a complete lie.

Hiccup thought about this for a moment and then asked, "…You can fly, right?"

Jack nodded. "When I have my staff, at least."

"Then why haven't you left?"

He shrugged. "Guess I kind of assumed what you just told me."

One of Jack's signature smirk's crossed his face. He looked up at the sky, and the tree's surrounding them, and then gave a quick glance at Toothless.

"Let's see if you two can keep up with me." He grinned.

Hiccup raised an eyebrow and crossed his arms. "Keep up?"

"Yup. Keep up. I raced a rabbit once, you know."

Hiccup moved towards Toothless, who was now watching them converse with a hint of amusement in his eyes. He pulled himself onto the dragons back.

"That sounds like a challenge." He exclaimed as he sat atop his reptile.

"I believe that's what I was implying."

"Toothless here's a Night Fury." Hiccup said haughtily, which was very strange for Hiccup, "He's the fastest dragon on Berk. _You'll_ be the one trying to keep up with _us._"

"I guess we'll find out, then." Jack laughed, shooting himself up into the air.

Toothless's started to flap his wings, following the blue-eyed boy up.

"Hey, you got a head start!" Hiccup shouted. He leaned over and whispered to Toothless, "Come on, let's bring him to the rocks."

Toothless made a small noise in response, and the two burst into full speed, pulling themselves ahead of Jack.

Merida sat in front of the fireplace across from her mother. She stared into the fire, falling asleep as the winds outside raced. Her mother sat in a rocking chair, long hair spilling out onto the ground as she knitted a blanket to chase the cold away. It had been nonstop snow for the past few days.

"Jack Frost has been busy." Her mother murmured, cutting into the silence.

Merida looked up. "Jack Frost?" she asked.

"Oh, it's just an expression, Merida." Elinor smiled.

"Who's 'Jack Frost'?" Her eyes lit up slightly. It had been years since her mother had told her about anything magical. Ever since the whole bear incident, they had been avoiding the topic ever so slightly.

"They say he brings the cold and snow and wind. He controls them." She explained.

Merida frowned. "Well, I wish he would go away."

Elinor chuckled. "You won't be saying that later on, when you're out riding in the snow."

Merida smiled at the thought. She loved riding Angus when there was snow on the ground; it was so pretty, especially deep in the woods. She stood up and walked over to the window, gazing out at the ferocious wind whipping against the trees. She wiped her hand on the glass to give herself clearer sight outside.

"Jack Frost, huh?" She mumbled to herself, staring outside.

Jack and Hiccup sat on the shore of Berk, cooking a few fish over a fire. They had finished their race- Hiccup and Toothless won- and had stopped to eat something. By this point the sun was beginning to go down. A few Terrible Terrors were wandering about, taking a fish or two when no one was looking, like a bunch of hungry seagulls. It was silent, but not in an uncomfortable way.

"You had the advantage." Jack muttered stubbornly. "You flew to those rocks jutting out of the water, and I've never flown there before."

Hiccup laughed. "Hey, to be fair, you took off before we could set up a proper race."

Jack grinned. "How could I help it? You have a _dragon, _yet another unfair advantage."

"I guess that's true." Hiccup smirked, "I have a dragon, you have a… stick."

"It's a staff."

"Right."


	7. Chapter 7

Jack breathed in the fresh air, flying through the woods above Raven Point. Hiccup and Toothless were back at their village, and he had decided to go for a flight, just by himself… well, himself and Baby Tooth. He hadn't actually introduced her to the two others yet. She'd been hiding in his hoodie whenever they were there, and it didn't seem like she really _wanted _to meet them.

He stared at the forest in front of him. "Isn't it great out here, Baby Tooth? The forest reminds me of home." He grinned.

She let out a small chirp, smiling as she sat on his shoulder.

Jack spun around and started heading for the water. He wanted to take a look at those rocks again, and practice flying around them. Next time, he would beat Hiccup- all he needed was a little bit of practice.

He landed on a small ledge of one of the rocks. He ran his hand along it, before realizing that these weren't the same ones he had been at yesterday. He gazed out in front of him and his jaw dropped slightly. He was looking directly at the village.

Water crashing at the bottom of the rock, he stared at the small town. There were ships secured over at the docks, and it looked like one of them was getting ready to set sale. The people were busy and bustling, carrying fishing nets and other supplies onto the boat. Dragons wandered throughout the town. There were small huts here and there, little houses that the people lived in. The Vikings themselves were huge, with hair growing in places that Jack hadn't known it was possible to have hair. A few of them had tattoos, and they all wore hats decorated with horns. Their clothing was made out of animal hides, furs of all different colors- but mostly shades of browns- were draped across their backs.

Baby Tooth tugged on his ear, and he looked down at her. She chirped and frowned at him. _We have to get out of here, _she seemed to be telling him.

"Hold on, Baby Tooth, we've still got time." He murmured to her. He flew over to another rock, closer to the shore, observing the village. He turned his head, and blinked, seeing a small group of teenagers with their dragons. They seemed to be talking. He flew closer, wanting to know what they were saying.

"I don't understand why we can't go on the fishing trip." Said a blonde girl, her voice rough.

A boy who looked quite a bit like her, spat on the ground and replied, "Yeah, we're old enough."

"We're needed here at the village." Spoke another girl, "And besides, it's not like fishing trips are a rare event. Especially now, since the ice just melted."

"All the more reason we should go!" The boy said angrily, "The village needs food."

"Yeah, and so do I." Growled a black-haired guy, "Is anyone else starving?"

Another boy, larger than the rest, replied "I could go for some lunch."

"Hey, has anyone seen Hiccup?" The second girl asked. She frowned as they all shook their heads. "I'm going to go look for him. He's been going into the forest more than usual lately. Come on, Stormfly!"

She walked over to her dragon, hopping on its back. Jack recognized it as a Deadly Nadder. Yesterday after their race, Jack had been asking Hiccup questions about the dragons, as well as his life back at the village. He also recognized the name "Stormfly". She was a female dragon owned by one of his friends, one that he got all googly-eyed about when he spoke about her, but Jack had more or less stopped paying attention by that point.

He looked at Baby Tooth and frowned. "This isn't good." He murmured as the dragon took off. What if she checked Raven Point? Even if neither Hiccup nor he were there at the time, the machine would be.

Astrid looked down at the forest as she and Stormfly flew above it. She narrowed her eyes. The last time Hiccup had spent this much time away from the village, he had been taking care of Toothless. She wouldn't be surprised if it turned out he had another secret. She sighed, making a silent promise to herself that if it did turn out to be like Toothless, she wouldn't freak out as much as she had last time. Hiccup was her friend now, any secret that he had was as much a burden to her as it was to him.

At the same time, she wondered why Hiccup wouldn't tell her, or anyone else for that matter. Sure, it was understandable with Toothless, but this time around there was people he could trust. Or, _had _he told someone else, and just not her?

She shook her head, chasing the thought out of her mind. She was one of his closest friends, he wouldn't do that. If he hadn't told her, he probably hadn't told anyone.

She landed her dragon in Raven Point. She knew that Hiccup and Toothless came here quite often on their days off; it was where they had first met, after all. The ground was sprinkled with snow, and it crunched under her boots as she jumped off of Stormfly. The water surrounding the island was melted, and she glanced at the lake with confusion- It was still frozen solid.

She turned around, and her eyes widened. Across the clearing stood a huge metal contraption. It looked like it had at one point been painted red, but then the person had thought better of it and painted it black, leaving it a strange brown color. It seemed to have a large door in the front, but she couldn't tell from here. There were bolts and gears sticking out of it from all different directions.

She walked up to it and squinted her eyes in confusion. Was this Hiccup's work? She walked around it in a circle cautiously, and jumped as she stepped on something. She looked down and raised an eyebrow at the bag in front of her. Picking it up, she realized it was filled with bread and smoked fish.

"Good morning."

Astrid jumped at the sound of a deep, male voice. She held up her axe and spun around, getting ready to fight, but the person in front of her put his hands out in front of him and took a step back.

"What is up with you people an weapons?" He asked, sounding slightly annoyed. She relaxed her shoulders slightly and took a good look at him. His clothing was strange- He wore a shirt that looked a bit like a blue cloak, and it was covered in frost. His eyes were a bright blue color, and the bags under his eyes told her he hadn't gotten good sleep in ages. The most striking thing about him, however, was his bright, messy white hair.

She tensed up again and held up the axe, taking a few steps towards him. "Who _are _you?" She growled.

He took a step back and held up the wooden staff in his right hand. He didn't really _want _to fight, but he would if he had to. "My name is Jack." He said defensively.

"'Jack'? That's a strange name. Sounds like you made it up on the spot."

"Well, I didn't." He told her, sounding even more annoyed than before. "It's actually a fairly common name, you know."

"Yeah, well I've never heard it before." She hissed.

"Oh, and I suppose you have a better one?"

She raised the axe to his throat. "I don't have to tell you my name."

"I never asked you for it." He smirked, taking a step back. He kept a cocky grin on his face, though he was eyeing her weapon cautiously.

Astrid lowered her axe slightly. He didn't seem to be threatening her in any way. She pointed to the machine, "What is that thing?"

The boy with the strange named glanced at it. "That? A friend of mine made that."

_A friend?_ She thought. _Could he be talking about Hiccup? _

"And what about this friend… Does _he _have a name?" She asked him slowly.

Jack grinned. "He does. Trust me though, you don't know him. I've already had this discussion." He slung his staff behind his shoulder and walked away from her, towards the bag of food. He picked up and took out a smoked salmon, taking a bite out of it. "Hungry?" he asked her, holding the bag up.

She ignored his question. "Who with?"

"Who with what? Oh, you mean who I talked to before? That would be one of _your _friends." He grinned.

"Hiccup…" She murmured. It was mostly to herself, but he seemed to overhear her.

He nodded. "Yep, tha's his name." He said through a mouthful of fish.

Astrid lowered her axe completely. So, this was Hiccup's new secret. This boy and this machine. She sat down on the ground, thinking, and Stormfly wandered over to her, nudging Astrid slightly with her beak. She laughed quietly to herself, and put her hand on her dragon's nose. Why didn't Hiccup tell her about Jack…?

"I'm Astrid." She told him.

"I know." He replied, "Hiccup's told me about you."

Her eyes lit up slightly. "He has?" A small smile crept across her face as he nodded.

He leaned against the machine and looked up with a grin. "Hey, speak of the devil." Toothless soared overhead, though he seemed to be struggling with flight more than usual.

Astrid frowned. "Something's wrong." She murmured.

Toothless landed with a crash, and a loud screech rumbled from his throat. Astrid's eyes widened and she shot up, running over to him. She crouched by his side, but he seemed to be fine. There was, however, something wrong- His owner wasn't on his back.

"Toothless, where's Hiccup?" Astrid asked her. All she got in response was a panicked bark. He pulled himself to his feet and looked at Jack, who had joined the two of them and was now standing beside Astrid. His eyes narrowed and he pushed the boy with his nose, nodding at the machine.

Jack blinked. "What is it? What's wrong?"

The Night Fury huffed in annoyance and walked a bit closer to it. When Jack just stood there, the dragon growled and tugged on his shirt, pulling him towards it.

Jack frowned, trying and failing to fight against Toothless's grip. "Wait, hold on, where's Hiccup?"

As Jack spoke, the green-eyed boy appeared at the edge of the cove, carrying a bag behind his back, the hat his father had given him on his head. He hurried over to them and his eyes widened.

"A-Astrid? What are you doing here?" He asked, his voice panicked.

She walked up to him and pointed to Jack. "Why didn't you tell me about him? You _know _you can trust me."

Hiccup dropped the bag beside him and put his hands on his head. "I was _going _to; I just… didn't know how you'd react to me hiding Jack Frost in the forest! For obvious reasons, too! Oh, this is all so messed up…"

Her eyes widened, and she turned to look at him, still being forcefully dragged to the machine by Toothless. "Jack _Frost_?" She asked, and suddenly it made sense. The strange clothes, the frozen-over lake, Hiccup keeping him a secret from the village.

She looked back at Hiccup, who had a pleading look on his face. "Look, Astrid, I… I screwed up. I need your help."

She sighed. She knew she couldn't just leave him to fend for himself here; clearly something in his plan had gone wrong. She put a hand on her hip and replied, "Fine. What did you do this time, Hiccup?"

"I told my dad about Jack. I was sick of keeping secrets again, and Jack's been getting fed up with staying here all hours of the day. At first, Stoick didn't believe me, but now he wants to use Jack." He hissed, kicking a rock and then immediately regretting it when pain surged through his foot.

"Use him?" Astrid raised an eyebrow. "What for?"

Hiccup put a hand on his forehead. "I don't know, war plans, or battle, or something. He thinks his powers would be useful. I tried to explain things to him, but he wouldn't listen. I… Jack just wants to go home, is all. He being here was an accident."

Astrid frowned as things began to make sense to her. "Okay, so… What can I do about it?"

"I just need to get Jack out of here for now." He sighed, "There are a group of Vikings coming here to look for him. They know I ran out to find him before they did. Do you think you could go find them, and tell them you saw me a while a way? Just send them in the wrong direction, and if they come and look for you later, just tell them you don't believe in Jack Frost."

She nodded. "Alright, I'll… I'll help you. I'll go look for them now."

Relief flooded his face and he smiled at her. "Thanks, Astrid."

"No problem." She grinned, turning to leave the cove. She paused for a second, and then turned around, hugging Hiccup. "Be careful, okay?" She told them, then let go, walking away quickly as her cheeks flushed slightly.

"Um… I will!" He called to her as she hopped onto Stormfly's back.

Astrid flew over the trees, keeping an eye out for the search party. She refused to let Hiccup down. She spotted a bunch of big, burly men in the distance, flying on their dragons, and she headed roughly in their direction.

"Aye, Astrid!" One of them shouted, and she recognized him to be Snotlout's dad. "Have ye seen Hiccup?"

"Yeah, I saw him and Toothless a little while ago!" She called back.

"Was there anyone with them?"

She shook her head. "No, why? Is there supposed to be?"

"Maybe, we don't know. Which way were they headed?" He asked.

She pointed in the direction opposite of Raven Point. "They were headed that way; they seemed to be in a bit of a rush.

Spitelout gave a toothy grin. "Thank you Astrid, ye've been a great help."

"Um, you're welcome?" Astrid replied, faking confusion.

The group flew off, and Astrid headed to the village. She sighed, looking behind her. "Stay safe, Hiccup." She murmured.

"What's going on?" Jack asked as Toothless shoved him at the machine.

"I accidentally told my dad about you. He didn't take it well." Hiccup explained quickly.

Jack raised an eyebrow. "_Accidentally?_"

"Whatever, it's not important right now." Hiccup growled. "Come on, get into the machine. We have to get you out of here." He grabbed Jack by the arm, pulling him to it, while Toothless continued to shove him from behind.

"Hold on, what?" Jack asked, "I don't even know how to work this thing!"

"You did it once, you can do it again."

Hiccup stepped into North's invention. Jack followed unwillingly behind him, and Toothless managed to fit inside as well, with a surprising amount of room left over. Baby Tooth poked her head out from Jack's hoodie, alarm in her eyes. She chirped at Jack, fear in her eyes.

"It's okay, Baby Tooth, we'll be fine." He told her quietly.

Hiccup glanced at them, and he blinked when he saw her. "And this would be…?"

Jack looked down at his shoulder. "Oh, this is Baby Tooth. She's a fairy."

Hiccup nodded. "Okay, then. Not important right now." By this point, he was beginning to get used to all the strange surprises. Baby Tooth frowned stubbornly at the comment.

"Jack, what did you do the first time you were here?" He asked, heading over and looking at the controls.

"I pulled the lever." Jack told him, "and then I pressed… _that _button." He pointed to said button, standing beside Toothless. "Why?"

Hiccup stared at the controls and put a thoughtful hand on his chin. "Okay, so we just—"He stopped talking all of a sudden, hearing voices from outside.

"Wait, what's that thing?!"

"That must be it! The machine!"

Hiccup's eyes widened, and he began to panic.

"What are you waiting for?!" Jack shouted. He shoved Hiccup out of the way, pulling on the lever and pressing the button.

"_What are you doing?!_" Hiccup yelled. The door was pulled shut, and Toothless roared in surprise. He put his head against the door and tried opening it, but it wouldn't budge. Shouts could be heard from outside, and it was obvious that the Vikings were quickening their pace.

The machine lurched forward. Toothless let out a roar and instinctively stretched out his wings, hitting Jack and Hiccup and shoving them against the wall. Jack pushed himself away from the dragon and stepped up to the controls, struggling to remember which buttons he had pushed last time as the machine threw them around.

Jack pressed the few buttons he could remember, and the machine hit the ground. They were all slammed against the side of North's invention, and Jack groaned. Hiccup tried to stand up, but his legs were too wobbly.

"Well, this is just _perfect._" Hiccup said sarcastically. "What were you _thinking?!_"

"Well I'm _sorry, _I panicked!" Jack growled.

Slowly, the door in front of them began to open. Toothless arched his back defensively and bared his teeth, ready for anything that might be there in front of them. However, when they were able to see outside, no one was there- And they definitely weren't at Raven Point anymore.

Jack stood up, heading cautiously outside. They seemed to be in the middle of a forest, but it looked different than the one in Berk. There were a few feet of snow covering the ground, and the trees were bare, the bark peeling off of some of them. Hiccup took off his helmet and put it on the ground beside him. He pulled himself to his feet, leaning on Toothless for support, and the two of them followed Jack out, standing behind him.

"Where are we?" Hiccup asked.

"I don't know." Jack replied, running a hand through his hair and looking around.

Hiccup slammed a hand against his forehead. "I forgot the bag of food I brought! I mean, it was more for one person than two and a dragon, but now we don't have _anything._"

"I'm sure we'll be fine." Jack told him. He turned to look at the two, and gave them a comforting smile. "I've been lost before… We'll figure something out."

**Hello everyone! I know, three chapters in three days, haha. Clearly, I've had a lot of spare time on my hands. :') I also really wanted to get things moving along. The same things would've happened in these three chapters, but I'm excited to start writing about Merida and Rapunzel, too.**

**Just a fair warning that I probably should've given earlier, this is going to be a ****_very _****long fanfic. We're 7 chapters in already, and we've only had a short glimpse at Merida... Other than that it's mostly been telling the story of Jack and Hiccup. So, that should tell you something about the future length of this thing...**

**Ah well. Hopefully you'll enjoy it regardless! :) Perhaps I shouldn't have taken on such a big project for my first ever fanfiction, haha. Speaking of which, I just uploaded my first ever oneshot! Yay. ^u^ It's Brave and Rise of the Guardians. If you have time, I'd love it if any of you went to check it out! I require critiques. o_o**

**Have an awesome day!**

**-Stevie**


	8. Chapter 8

Sunlight poured through the windows of Merida's bedroom, lighting up the room. Her untameable red hair spilled around the pillow and covered her face. She was curled up on her side, hugging her pillow, her blankets twisted in all different places, a mess on her bed. Her mother would've been ashamed at the ungraceful-ness of her daughter, but today, she didn't care. It was already late morning. She wasn't one to sleep in, but her bed had just been too comfortable to leave. It was her day off, a rare occasion that she didn't plan on wasting.

Slowly, Merida's eyes opened, revealing bright blue iris's ready to take on the day. She sat up and yawned, giving a great stretch, her hair bobbing up and down as she did so. The girl grinned and pulled her covers off. She bounced out of bed and in seconds was pulling her usual dress over her head, as well as a cloak to protect her from the cold. She grabbed her bow and arrows, opening the door to her room and running down the stairs and hallways of the castle.

She entered the kitchen and shoved a few pastries into a bag she had slung across her body like a sash, and grabbed the reddest apple she could pick out. She took a quick bite into it and ran outside. It had stopped storming out, and just in time, too. Merida kicked up the snow as she ran, her eyes filled with glee. A laugh escaped her mouth as she made her way to the stables.

"Hey, Angus!" She said happily as she reached her horse, giving him a quick scratch around the ears and surrendering the rest of her apple. He snorted and reached for the fruit, munching on it as she pet his head.

After readying the animal, she hopped onto his back, grinning from ear to ear as they raced off into the woods. There were a few screams as they thundered past people, and Merida laughed at an old man shaking his fist at them.

The forest was wonderful at this time of year. Although she missed the warm, comforting sights and smells of summer, the snow was beautiful. The sun was shining brightly and lighting up the ground, and snowflakes fell softly to the forest floor. The trees were bare and the branches were covered in the white stuff, icicles hanging from the limbs. Angus's hooves kicked up the snow, sending a cloud of it all around them while they charged forwards.

Merida held onto her horse's mane, laughing the whole way. She put her hand to the side, touching the snow as the creature's feet sent it upwards. She pulled out an arrow from her bow and aimed as she got near one of her usual targets. The arrow went flying and, as per usual, was a bull's-eye.

As they neared the end of the path she went down every time she had a day off, they slowed their pace, going into more of a leisurely trot. She pulled out one of the pastries she had grabbed on her way out and chewed on it as they went on through the woods. It was days like this that she felt truly alive. It was rare that she would get to go out when it was snowing; her mother didn't usually let her for fear she would fall ill, but she had managed to get out today before she saw Queen Elinor.

She breathed out of her mouth, smiling when she saw her breath. It was freezing out, but she didn't mind. She pulled the hood of her cloak off of her head, allowing her hair to fall free as they trotted around noisily.

She brought Angus to a stop, wanting to walk through the forest on her own for a while. She pulled out a rope from her bag and tied it around his neck, attaching the other end to a tree. It wasn't that strong, but it would at least keep him from wandering off. She patted him on the head once more.

"Stay put, ye here me?" She told Angus sternly, before padding onwards through the trees. Today was going to be a good day, she could feel it.

Jack gazed at the supplies they had. There were the papers from the blueprints, and a small loaf of bread. He put the bread in his pocket, figuring they could save it, just in case. If it got to the point where they were desperate they could use the papers to make a fire, but since they kind of needed those, it would be a last resort. He started grabbing the blueprints and piling them together. When the machine had moved them they had flown all over the place.

When they were all in one messy pile in the corner, he sat back, looking at his work. He didn't think they were anywhere near Burgess just yet. They were going to need to find a way to get food. He supposed Toothless probably knew how to hunt, and that could at least get them by for now.

He glanced at Hiccup's Viking hat. He picked it up, nearly dropping it to the ground again; it was heavier than he had expected. He stood up and walked out of North's invention, heading over to where Hiccup and Toothless sat. Hiccup was holding his brown notepad in his hand, writing something down with one of his little charcoal pencils.

Jack sat down beside him, plopping the hat onto Hiccup's head.

"Thanks." He muttered, not looking up from his drawing.

Jack reached to look over Hiccup's shoulder. "What are you doing?"

"Sketching." He replied.

Jack looked at the drawing in the booklet. It was of Toothless, standing beside the machine. Baby Tooth crawled out of Jack's hoodie. She flapped her wings and flew over to Hiccup, sitting on top of his knee. He blinked in surprise and looked up, a small smile stretching across his face. He put his hand out and she hopped onto it.

"So, you're Baby Tooth, huh?" He asked, bringing his hand closer to his face. He pulled his legs closer to his chest and wrapped his free arm around them.

She nodded her head and chirped at him, and he laughed softly. Curious, Toothless brought his muzzle closer to the little fairy, giving her a sniff. She squeaked in protest, and lifted herself off of Hiccup's hand. The Night Fury moved closer to her, his eyes round with wonder at the little creature. She was very pretty, he thought, like a little bird.

Baby Tooth sighed and rolled her eyes as the dragon brought himself closer to her, and she flew upwards, sitting herself in between his eyes. He immediately went cross-eyed, trying to look at her. He gave a snort, and she chirped in reply.

Hiccup grinned at the two. He looked around them, taking in the surroundings for the millionth time since they had landed here. Jack and he hadn't really been talking for the past little while; they were both slightly pissed at each other after what had happened.

He stood up. "You and Baby Tooth stay here and watch the machine. Toothless and I'll go look for food."

"Okay." Jack nodded. Baby Tooth lifted herself up from the dragon and landed on Jack's shoulder. The two of them started to wander away, but Toothless looked back at Baby Tooth and gave a quiet roar, as if to say goodbye. Baby Tooth chirped back at him and Jack smiled at them before turning around and going to sit back down in the machine.

Merida skipped through the woods, the sun shining down on her. Every little while she would discover the nest of small woodland creatures curled up for the winter, and peek in to see a small mouse family fast asleep. After so many days being stuck inside, it was a reminder to her that the plants and creatures weren't dead, they were simply asleep. Winter was like a blanket. Although things might be quiet and still, they were very much alive and breathing.

All of a sudden, she heard Angus whinny in fear off in the distance. Her eyes widened, and she headed back to where her horse stood to make sure everything was alright.

He seemed to be quite spooked about something, though she wasn't sure what it was… That is, until she noticed it, off in the trees. She narrowed her eyes. Could it be…?

The little blue light flickered, lighting up the snow around it. It was.

"A wisp…" She murmured to herself. Cautiously, she inched towards it. The last time she had followed the wisps, it hadn't ended so well. Maybe it was because she had been cooped up inside for days, or maybe she had simply gone insane- either way, something urged her to run after it, and all the others forming a path behind it as she got closer. She longed for a familiar sense of adventure, a reason to wake up every morning. Perhaps the wisps could bring her to it.

Her hair flew wildly around her face as she ran, adrenaline pumping through her veins as she raced. She didn't know where she was going or what was going to happen, but she looked forwards to it.

The wisps came to a halt, the path ending. Merida stood in a small clearing, free of trees. She panted, trying to catch her breath. _There's nothing here. _She thought to herself disappointedly. That was, until the bushes across from her started moving.

Her eyes widened. A large, reptilian creature emerged from the bushes. Its eyes were bright green, its scales black as the night sky, and from its back sprouted a pair of dark wings. The red-haired girl screamed at the creature and, in an attempt to get away, fell backwards. The monster let out a great roar as it leapt up onto its hind legs, and from the back of its throat she saw a blue fire begin to form.

Panicking, she reached around to grab an arrow. She steadied her hand and grabbed her bow, aiming for the inside of its mouth.

"Stop!" someone shouted. A boy ran out in front of the dragon, nothing more than a short, freckle-faced kid with brown hair and green eyes. She jumped, and the arrow flew out of her hand. The dragon shoved the boy down quickly, ducking out of the way, and the arrow whizzed past them.

The boy stood up. "Please, don't fire again, you just frightened him!" He explained.

Normally, she might've listened for a moment, given this random stranger a chance. However, there was one thing that stopped her: The hat on his head.

_Viking. _The word rang inside her mind, repeating itself over and over. She had heard stories from her parents of the treacherous savages, entering their land and going on raids. She forced herself to stand up, tripping over her own dress before she made it onto two feet. She had to get out of here. She had to warn the castle. There were more now, they had come to do what they had done in the past.

"Invaders!" She shouted, running away from the clearing.

"Wait, what?" He shouted, looking at her in confusion. "Wait, please, stop!" He yelled at her as she took off into the bushes. If she could just make it to Angus, they could make a speedy getaway and she could warn her parents.

Merida felt her feet lift off of the ground. She gasped and looked down as she was hit and scratched by the branches in the trees, and then screamed as she was brought above the treeline. She shook and squirmed, trying to get out of the dragon's grasp.

"Let me down!" She yelled at him.

"Not until you calm yourself!" He explained. "I'm not going to hurt you!"

"Then why are ye carrying me off?!" She screeched back at him.

He sighed. "Because you'll tell everyone about us if I let you go without talking to you first. Look, my name's Hiccup- And I won't let you down until you stop struggling. Look, you need to trust me."

"_Trust you_?! Well, having this monster drag me off the ground wasn't that great of an idea if tha's what you want!"

She let out a stubborn huff, but stopped moving. The only way she could get out of this was if she cooperated.

"Good, that's a start." He sighed. He brought her to the top of a tree, allowing her to sit on one of the branches. The monster landed on it as well, bending it over significantly. The boy was quiet for a few moments, seeming to think about what to say next, before he began to stutter and trip over his words in an attempt to explain himself.

"Out with it, lad!" She rolled her eyes. "Who are ye, and why are ye here?"

He was quiet for a few more moments, before sighing in defeat. "I'm Hiccup. Hiccup Horrendous Haddock the third, son of Stoick the vast, tribe of the Hairy Hooligans. I'm here because I'm lost."

"And yer tribe… It's a tribe of Viking's, is it not?" She asked.

He nodded. "Yeah, we're Vikings… Aren't you a Viking?"

She stared at him incredulously. "Me? A _Viking?_ Of course not! I am Merida, daughter of Queen Elinor and King Fergus of Scotland. Why would you think that?"

Hiccup blinked. "Oh, it's just… The way you talk. I know a lot of people who have the same accent."

She crossed her arms and raised an eyebrow at him suspiciously. "So, where's the rest of the… _Hairy Hooligans, _was it?"

He looked down, his gaze sad. "I don't know. Like I said, I'm lost."

"All by yerself?" She asked, and then looked down at the dragon. "Well, other than this beast here?"

"This 'beast' is Toothless." He deadpanned, "He's my friend."

"Strange lookin' friend." She murmured. The dragon looked up at her and snorted in annoyance.

"And, no, he's not the only one I'm with." He told her, "I've got another friend with me, too. And a…"

"A what?"

"A fairy."

All of a sudden, her eyes lit up. She remembered the wisps, and how they had leaded her to him. Maybe he had something to do with her fate. It was strange that he would just show up at the end of the path. Then and there, she decided to trust him. Not completely, of course, but enough to let her guard down a little bit more.

"What's yer friend's name?" She asked.

"He's called Jack." He told her, though he seemed slightly cautious to give this information away. She brushed it off, it was probably just her imagination. "Here, let me help you." He held out a hand to her, seeming to realize she was still sitting in the tree.

She looked at the dragon in front of her, a hint of fear in her eyes. Was she really about to climb atop this thing? It returned her gaze, its eyes harsh, pupils turned to slits as it observed her. Her eyes hardened, determined to be brave.

"Thank ya." She said, grabbing his hand and pulling herself up. The dragon snorted slightly.

"Toothless." Hiccup sighed, looking at the creature.

"Am sorry 'bout freaking out." She said sheepishly, "A've never seen a dragon before, and mah mum and dad don't speak very fondly about Vikings." The dragon seemed to calm down slightly at her words.

He smiled. "Oh, no worries… Most people usually get frightened of Toothless at first."

"So, how'd ye get lost?" She asked. He didn't say anything, and Merida raised an eyebrow suspiciously.

"Uh… It's kind of hard to explain." He said, scratching the back of his neck, "But it has to do with my friend Jack."

"Oh." She said simply. "I'm Merida, by the way. Forgot to mention tha'."

"It's nice to meet you, Merida." He smiled. He then furrowed his eyebrows, thinking about something. "Hey, um… The people you live with… In your village, or whatever it is… Would they react the same way about seeing Toothless and I as you did?"

"Probably." She replied.

"Do you think you could promise not to tell them about us?" He asked. "And then I'll let you down."

She frowned, slightly disappointed, although she didn't know why. "Yeah, I s'pose."

Hiccup smiled, and turned to look at Toothless, who had calmed down once Merida had apologized. "C'mon bud, let's help her down." The dragon snorted and looked up at him, before lifting off into the air.

Butterflies filled Merida's stomach. They were only flying for a few moments before they reached the ground, but she felt as if she could extend her arm up and touch the sky. She thanked Hiccup for returning her safely to the ground, and then hurried off to her horse.

"We'll be returning her tomorrow, Angus." She said to him quietly as she untied him, hopping onto his back. She smiled to herself. She would keep this boy's secret, yes, but it came with a price.

**Sorry guys, it's been a long time since I last updated. . I had originally planned for this chapter to be a lot longer, but I think I'll save what I was going to write about next for a later chapter. **

**Also- in case anyone's interested, I recently created an independent roleplay blog for Bunnymund on tumblr. The URL is the-ancient-art-of-crikey, and I'd love to have some company over there! (I'm going to go ahead and assume most of you have tumblrs considering it's where this whole fandom exists, for the most part) I also created a fanfiction account, which is the therotbtdwriter. If anyone wants my personal, my fanblog or is interested in the non-independent rp group I'm a part of, feel free to send me a PM! :)**

**Have a great day, everyone!**

**-Stevie**


	9. Chapter 9

The Boogeyman stood over the bed of the young Jamie Bennett, watching him as he slept. Light and dream sand poured through the window, and the boy's head was filled with happy dreams of snow and fairies.

It was disgusting.

Pitch looked up, outside the window, to the moon. It appeared to have a deep frown, watching the shadow man's plan unveil every step of the way.

"Oh, don't look at me like that, old friend." He grinned, "You knew I would return. I'm sure you had imagined what I would do, as well. A shame you're so stubborn, if you weren't so set on being mysterious you could've sent them a _real _warning."

A sly expression filled his face, and he leaned over towards Jamie. He raised a hand to the boy and swept it over the dream sand, rotting it to a black, corrupted sort of color. He watched all gold drain out of the sand, smiling to himself. _Oh, how I've missed that. _He thought as the boy shifted uncomfortably in his sleep.

"Ah, the last light. How I've dreamed of the day I'd get revenge on you and your friends, Bennett." He murmured. He lifted the blankets off of the bed, and picked up the young boy in his arms. He did it as carefully as he could. He didn't want to wake Jamie, it would only cause trouble, he would let him wake up and discover his new surroundings for himself. Pitch padded over to the window, where a few of the remaining Night Mares stood. He knew this time around that he couldn't keep that many- It would only result in inflicting pain on himself- but having a few around to do his dirty work couldn't hurt. It had taken him a while to find these three, as there weren't that many left, but finally he had found a few hanging around the roller coasters at an amusement park. They had tried attacking him at first, but he made sure they soon realized that he was in charge once again. He had decided to name them Velia, Alcestis and Lilith.

He placed Jamie on the back of Velia, then turned and spoke to her sternly, "Take him back to the lair. _Be careful._ I need him _alive_… For the time being, at least."

Pitch Black was a clever man. He knew that the Guardians would do anything to protect the life of a child, let alone the last light, the child who had essentially saved all of their lives. However, while Jamie Bennett had saved the Guardians, he had sent Pitch into a spiraling decent of torment, and this was something he would not easily forget.

Velia let out a whinny, snorted at Pitch, then raced off into the night. Alcestis followed closely behind, while Lilith stayed loyally by his side. He must admit, out of the three, Lilith was the one he had taken a liking to the most. She was obedient, strong-willed, and barely ever sniffed him up to find a trace of fear. Pitch turned, wandering deeper into the house, knowing that the young Sophie Bennett would be somewhere within the house sleeping the night away. He didn't mind her as much as he did Jamie. She had not known completely of what was going on when he was facing off the Guardians, and had really only joined in at the end when they were all playing together.

That didn't mean he wasn't going to give her a nightmare.

He had waited far too long to return to the world, all to miss an opportunity to give an unsuspecting child fear. It was his livelihood, one he had been deprived on for far too long. However, he also knew he mustn't dwell on this. He had more important things to attend to. It wasn't simply about revenge. Of course, that _was _part of it.

Being completely alone for hundreds of years, in a dark, dark mind, does things to a person. In the lost case of Pitch Black the boogeyman, it drove him insane. For so much time he had simply longed for someone to notice him, for anyone to care, that eventually his mind began to warp. He would react in anger, doing terrible things to nice people, and the worst thing was that he actually _enjoyed _it. Being evil was _fun _for him, and better yet, it provided interaction. When he fought with someone, when he would taunt or be taunted, he was still _with _another living, breathing creature, who he could talk to.

People hated him, it was true. He had a terrible reputation, but he loved every part of it. Pitch Black was, most definitely, evil straight down to the bone. He was a lonely man, but it was more than that. Sending fear striking right into someone's heart sent a jolt down his spine like no other. The variety of expression's that would cover a person's face stretched on and on, and he liked to explore each and every one of them, from a gasp of pain to a frozen look of absolute terror.

Cracked and sharp teeth lined his mouth as he grinned, a sight that the Tooth Fairy herself would shudder at. He creaked open the door of the sleeping Sophie Bennett, sweeping himself into her room very elegantly.

"Hello there, dear child." He said in a hushed tone, leaning over her bed and placing a hand on her cheek. "I believe it's been a while. You've grown since we last met." The dream sand flowed in from the window, sweeping over her head in a ray of light. She dreamed of Jack Frost, sitting in the woods by some sort of strange, rather large cube.

Pitch raised an eyebrow at the display above the girl's head. Confusion and curiosity filled his gaze as a second figure entered the picture, tall and lanky. He was pretty sure it was a male, though that was debatable. Behind him came a winged beast, and then two girls on a horse behind them, both with questionable hair.

He raised a hand to the dream sand, watching it fade and burn into black. He kept his eyes on the dream and didn't allow himself to control what would happen. He was curious; he wanted to know just what would happen if he let things unfold by themself.

As shadows formed in the dream, another figure stepped forward. A woman stepped into the scene and grabbed the arm of one of the girl's in the horses. From the opposite direction came someone he was very familiar with, wearing a long dark robe, with spiked up hair and a tall, slender body. Dream Jack immediately jumped to his feet, grabbing his staff and turning to face the dream Pitch.

Lilith let out a snort, making Pitch jump. He had been entranced by the sand. Something had been strange about it, though he couldn't quite put his finger on what. He turned to face the Night Mare.

"Come, girl. We're needed elsewhere." He murmured. They had to go back to the lair and make sure Velia and Alcestis had arrived alright, and more importantly, with Jamie Bennett still fully intact. He brushed his thoughts of Sophie's dream off, heading towards the door of his room. Next, he needed to find out where Jack Frost was- And then he could send his plan into full action.

**Sorry guys, I can't believe it's been over a month since I've updated, and when I finally did all you got was a fairly short chapter. I've been pretty busy with school for the past while, since it's crunch time and all, but I'm hoping to upload a few more chapters within the next week. :) Then there might be another little break thanks to exams, but then it'll be summer and I'll upload a whole bunch!**

**Also, I feel like I should explain something, as there's been a lot of questions about it- Although I ship everything known to man, from Merricup to Cavity, there won't be any shipping in this fic. I want to keep it mainly action and friendship based. HOWEVER- I WILL take requests for pretty much every and every ship. I don't do smut, but I will do fluff of any type, and believe me, you definitely ****_won't _****be bothering me. I'd actually really enjoy getting a request from one of you guys. ^^ I might do a Jarida one shot at some point, and I already have something involving Merida and Jack up, but it's not a shipping thing and someone told me how hard it is to find a good Jarida fanfic. **

**Have a good one, guys!**

**-Stevie**


End file.
